


The bucket-list

by InOmniaParatus69



Series: The bucket-list [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottoming from the Top, Bucket List, Butt Plugs, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Cock Tease, Cock Warming, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Condoms, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom Harry, Experienced Harry Potter, Forced Orgasm, Fuck Train, Fucking, Fucking Machines, Gay Draco Malfoy, Gay Sex, Inexperienced Draco Malfoy, Licking, Light BDSM, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pillow Talk, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sex Magic, Sex Talk, Sex Toys, Sexual Inexperience, Sounding, Sub Draco Malfoy, Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InOmniaParatus69/pseuds/InOmniaParatus69
Summary: After learning about Draco's inexperience in the matters of the flesh, Harry proposes a sex bucket list
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: The bucket-list [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114214
Comments: 15
Kudos: 114





	1. Fucking while being fucked

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I just wanted to know what it feels like](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752420) by [InOmniaParatus69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InOmniaParatus69/pseuds/InOmniaParatus69). 



> I hope you enjoy it. If you have other ideas or suggestions for chapters please comment below.  
> Sending love to you all X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a first idea to their bucket list, Draco asks Harry about a certain experience. And they go to practice immediately.

“Have you ever fucked someone, while being fucked?”  
“Yes, they call it a fuck train. If I remember correctly I have even been between two men, while having a cock down my throat”  
“How did it feel?”  
“Overwhelming, amazing I really can’t describe it.”  
“Can I ask you something?”  
“Everything.”  
“If you have had something like that, what is the appeal in having traditional sex after?”  
“I could fuck a stack of ten of the prettiest twink, while having my prostate hammered out, and it still wouldn’t nearly compare to a intimate session of love making with a partner you can really bond with. Emotions are a very powerful tool. And having someone that really knows your body, your language and your soul is a drug nothing can live up to.”, Harry said gravely. And after a long, heavy pause, “So train fucking, huh? You up for it?”.  
“I guess. Do you know someone, who could do that?”  
“Yes, but I also know something. Close your eyes”, Harry instructed.  
Draco complied, kneeling back, already naked, he waited patiently.  
Harry quickly prepped himself and after performing a few spells, he was ready for Draco. He lubed his cock and placed it at his entrance.  
“Alright lean forward, like in missionary, but spread your legs farther than mine.”  
Draco complied with the instructions.  
A loud moan slipped from both their lips when Draco entered easily. After moving for a few minutes, Harry lifted a fairly large Dildo from his nightstand drawer and coated it with the lube, still laying next to them.  
“Don’t get startled, I’ve got you”, Harry said.  
Harry fixated Draco’s hips, making him pause his fucking motion. The fake cock slowly breached Draco’s still swollen rim. Muscles flexing due to the still new sensation.  
When it was fully placed inside, Harry moved it around for a bit, Draco already moaning rhythmically. The hand on Draco’s hips slowly guiding him to move inside Harry.  
Draco very cautiously made his first thrust, scared that the dildo would fall out, but Harry already charmed it, to move of its own accord. It took a while for Draco’s sex-fogged brain to realize that, and when it sunk in he started testing the limits of his movements, by fucking hard into Harry, frantically moving his hips.  
He felt his orgasm approach after only a few minutes, Harry moaned loud beneath him, his slick, wet channel massaging his cock, with every twitch of Harry’s cock. The dildo in his own arse thrusting mercilessly and with perfect aim on his prostate.  
As if sensing it, Harry’s moans slowed down and he placed one hand on Draco’s hip and the other on his chest, looking him directly in his eyes. Draco fighting with the pressure rapidly building in his loins, barely managed to keep his eyes open.  
“Harry, Harry… I can’t it’s too much…I can’t…”,  
“Yes you can, just allow it, go with it. You can manage.”,  
“I don’t… ahhh….. I don’t think so. It feels like I’m gonna explode.”,  
his moans had died down to helpless whimpers, his body rigid, the only movement being the dildo fucking in and out of him.  
Harry pulled him down against his chest, fucking up against him, and whispered in his ear,  
“Let go, I’ve got you, you’re safe. Just let it go. Let it happen. You can take it. I’ve got you.”  
Draco’s hips began canting as on instinct. Fucking forward into Harry and backwards on the fake cock impaling him.  
“Ahhhhh Harry, Harry, oh god…. Haaaarry”, he screamed feverishly. And Harry felt the first ropes of cum coating his channel, nearly burning from the sheer hotness.  
A few last spasms of Draco’s cock, but his hips hadn’t stopped jerkin franticly, trying to ease the pressure on his sensitive prostate. Draco’s loud screams had turned to sobs and he gave in to the force of his body.  
Another nearly painful orgasm was pulled from his balls. Harry turned them around, so he lay on top. He sat back and let Draco’s cock slip from his hole. The cum inside him trickled out and onto Draco’s balls, running down between his spread legs.  
A few drops even made it to the still thrusting dildo, fucking Draco’s own cum into him. His eyes were closed and all the muscles had stopped flexing. The last ropes of cum shot on his stomach and left his cock laying in a puddle of his own cum.  
Harry hurried to stop the Dildo and carefully pulled it out of Draco’s hole. The last post-orgasm trembles made Draco’s body twitch. A few minutes went by with Harry simply staring at Draco, laying there in complete surrender to his body.  
Then he leaned down and began softly cleaning the cum from him with his tongue, tasting himself on it.


	2. Let's talk boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally get to a long overdue conversation about their boundaries, of course there is a sexy twist, and some hot smut before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love that part and I hope you enjoy it as much as I do. I got some new ideas out of it and hope to get them up here in the next few days. I really appreciate your lovely comments.   
> Stay safe everyone, lots of love to you. X

It was over a week later when they were able to meet again. Harry being away in France and the usual hustle of life coming in between. So, it was no surprise that when Draco knocked on the door the following Wednesday evening, that Harry felt a strong tingling feeling in his belly, reminding him just how much he had missed the other man.  
There was no time for greetings, like to magnets they collided on the doorstep, when Harry opened the door. They kissed hard, hugging each other tightly. When they broke apart for some much needed oxygen, they both smiled broadly.  
“Hey”, Harry breathed, still close to Draco’s face,  
“Hey yourself”, Draco answered.  
It took them another few seconds of staring until they were able to move. Harry being the first to initiate movement, took Draco’s wrists and walked backwards pulling him inside.   
The hard pull made Draco bump into Harry, resulting in another snogging session. Harry pulled Draco’s arse close and Draco seemed to get his drift and hopped up, locking his legs around Harry’s waist.  
Like that they made their way along the hallway, but only made it to the huge dining room table standing to their right. Harry sat Draco down on it and made quick work of vanishing Draco’s and his clothes, leaving them stark naked in the middle of the flat.  
Draco’s mind was way to occupied with sucking and kissing Harry’s neck, to realize it. Harry made use of the distraction and conjured a cock ring, and placed it tightly around Draco’s cock and balls. The feeling seemed to irritate Draco, since he paused mid-kiss and looked down between them.   
“What are you…? What’s that good for?”, he asked.  
“It’s a cock ring, and it will keep you from cumming.”  
“If I can’t cum, isn’t the whole thing pointless?”  
“You would think that, but I’ll show you the upsides of it. I’ve got something in mind for tonight, so try to just go with it. The first rule is: You may not cum until I allow it. Understood?”  
“Yes, sir”, he said mockingly, but his smile slipped when he saw the predatory expression take over Harry’s face.  
“Good boy. Now lean back, so I can prep you”, Harry answered roughly. And Draco complied.   
He was surprised to see Harry leaning down and starting to lick from the base of the cock ring to his hole. He lifted one finger, touching the ring and it started vibrating with a low humming tone.   
Harry had the hole soaking wet already, and Draco was moaning, closing his eyes and laying fully back. Lube came flying in Harry’s outstretched hand and he coated two fingers in it. He replaced his tongue with first one then two stretching Draco’s tight hole.   
It was fascinating how the lack of play could let it shrink down in the matter of a week. He thought about the feeling of his whole fist and lower arm in it. The feeling of awe overcame him and placed a thousand tiny kisses on Draco’s whole arse and then upward over his by now purple looking balls and cock, over his smooth stomach, to either of his nipples, along his neck and ending on his soft and luscious lips, all the while still fucking his fingers in Draco’s widening hole.  
He forced his tongue in, making Draco taste himself from his tongue. Draco’s moans got heavier and Harry felt his hand moving to his cock but caught them in time.  
“No touching yourself, that’s mine.”  
Draco made a whining noise, but when Harry slapped the inside of his left arsecheek with his free hand, his eyes and mouth snapped open.  
Harry looked long and hard at him, trying to decipher, how Draco felt about it. When he started blinking again Harry hit the outside of the cheek, deciding Draco looked rather pleased with the surprising pain.   
He pulled his fingers out, lubed up his cock and entered Draco’s channel. Draco’s eyes fell back close and he laid his head back down on the table.   
After a few seconds, Harry started moving and stopped the vibrations, as not to make Draco loose control to soon. The fingers previously in Draco’s arse were pushed between his lips making him taste himself again. And he did a very good job cleaning them, lifting his head back up and looking at Harry. When he pulled them out Draco said with a cheeky grin on his face.  
“Thank you, daddy.”  
Harry couldn’t help himself but slap Draco, with both hands this time. When Draco didn’t protest, he repeated it with quick hits up his inner thigh.   
Draco taking all of them so well, made Harry feel his own orgasm approach fast. He pushed a finger above his cock in Draco’s hole, softly pushing against his prostate a few times. It already felt swollen and sensitive. Draco moaned loudly, reacting to every miniscule movement with heavy pants. Harry pulled the finger out and pushed it deep in Draco’s mouth, his tongue getting to work almost immediately. Sucking and licking it, while moaning around it.   
The tight suction around his finger made Harry loose the last thread of his control and he came long and hard, shouting Draco’s name and painting his insides with his cum.  
It took a while for Harry to catch his breath, but when he did he saw Draco still flushed and hot, laying on his dining room table. Stacks of papers around him, and his cock purple from the build up pleasure.  
“I don’t have a plug at hand but it would be a waste for that cum to slip out, don’t you think?”  
“Yes, daddy. We can’t let that happen.”, he answered coyly.   
Harry lifted Draco back up and carried him over to the couch. His cock still inside he sat back, Draco sitting on his lap with his throbbing cock winking at him.

“I really missed you, you know?”  
“I missed you too. Are you working this weekend or are you staying in London?”  
“I am staying. Preferably in this position”, Harry joked.  
“So, what are your big plans for tonight then? Sitting on the couch trapping your cum inside me?”  
“Maybe. But we should talk first. This thing we’ve got going. I quite enjoy it and would love to do more of it. I have always been someone to play on the rather kinky side, but safety, boundaries and trust are the foundation of that for me. We played rather tough for not talking it out first, so I would like to get that out of the way. We can enjoy the evening elsewise and talk about it in the morning if you’d prefer a clearer head for it, but I found that people new to the scene find it easier to talk about the embarrassing stuff while having a sex-fogged brain, as I like to call it. But of course, the choice is up to you. What do you want, baby?”  
Draco who had listened calm and patiently, seemed to really give it quite a bit of thought.   
“Huh, best to get it out the way. It’s a first for me, so what do you we need to discuss?”, he asked sounding more down to earth now.  
“First thing would be a safeword. Mine is Voldemort. You can think of something yourself or take the common red, yellow, green scheme. The important thing is, that it ain’t something like stop, because you might say that and don’t really mean it.”  
“Okey I understand, what about Hippogriff?”  
“Yes, that’s a good one, something unique in pronunciation, so that you don’t mishear it and it’s personal. Very good choice, well done, baby.”  
Draco blushed, but thanked him nonetheless.   
“So what’s next?”  
“The safewords are to keep everything safe, now about the consent part, I already understood you like to be surprised in regards of our mutual exploring, but we need to get our frame right. I’d suggest I name a few things and you say ‘yes’, ‘no’, ‘maybe’ or we discuss them into more detail. And don’t be embarrassed to ask anything or add to the list. It’s just the two of us in here, no judging, no shame. And if you need a break tell me, alright?”  
“Okey”, Draco agreed.  
“What about the spanking?”  
“Yes, we can do that.”  
“And how would you feel about it as a punishment, when for example, you came before getting permission to? Of course I would always make clear that you are not allowed to come beforehand, like I did earlier.”  
“I guess that would be fine with me.”  
“You guessing doesn’t get us anywhere. You know the options. As further information I could tell you, that you could of course always use your safeword.”  
“Alright, let’s keep it at maybe. I will think about it.”  
“Thank you, that’s very reasonable of you”, Harry said, and leaned forward to give him a kiss.  
“What do you think about the orgasm delay you’re experiencing right now? And would you be alright with me forbidding you to come all night or over a few days?”  
“Right now I feel on edge so not good, but I can imagine the orgasm being worth it. In addition it feels good to give you that power over me. I’m uncertain about the several days. I would be fine with it, if we were together, but if you’re away I’d rather not. It would make me feel to vulnerable.”  
“Alright, I can agree with that.”  
“What did you think about the fisting?”  
“Loved it. But don’t do it if you aren’t there after. I couldn’t bear to sleep alone.”  
“Noted and will be done. I love caring for you after. It’s half the fun for me, taking care of you”  
“You’re weird.”  
“Hey, we said no judging.”  
“I’m sorry, please continue”, Draco said with an over the top gesture.  
For that Harry slapped his but three times.   
“Ouch. I really am sorry. I don’t think you’re weird. I am just different.”  
“Thank you, apology accepted. So, have you ever heard of sounding?”  
“Has it got something to do with music or an instrument?”  
“An instrument yes, but not what you think. It’s a rod, often made from steel, that gets inserted in the urethra. If done right you can reach as far as your bladder and stimulate the prostate directly from within.”  
That made Draco’s jaw drop.  
“Isn’t that extremely painful?”  
“Only if you’re doing it wrong.”  
“Okey, I admit I am fascinated. I’ll give that a yes for trying.”  
“Alright. What would you say about restraints? Like handcuffs, spreader bars or ropes?”  
“Handcuffs and spreader bars yes, with ropes tied to posters, furniture or stuff I get extremely antsy, so that would be a maybe. I think when you’re close to me yes but not when you are out of the room.”  
“Okey that’s good to know. Anything else you’re scared of?”  
“Fire. Candles not so much. Wouldn’t trust me with blindfolds alone. And I hate being tickled on my feet.”  
“All noted. For me it’s being shut out or locked somewhere, emotionally and physically. And I don’t handle slaps to well.”  
“Alright. Thank you for telling me.”  
“I trust you, don’t understand it but I do.”, Harry admitted, then added getting back to there playful mood from before, “You still being horny?”  
“Yes, and if I’m not mistaken your back at it too.”  
“You’re right. How about you try to milk me for another few shots?”, Harry asked and before his sentence was finished, Draco had already set to work.


	3. Sounding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At first Draco really gets nervous about this delicate practice, but is quickly able to let his trust in Harry win. Of course the previous boundary talk serves him in providing the safety and trust his mind needs to fully enjoy it.

It didn’t take long for Harry to reach the brink of his orgasm again. The talking about the different practices had gotten him hot and wanting. He caught Draco’s neck and pulled him close, kissing him deeply, while exploring the hot cavern of his mouth with his tongue.  
He took hold of his hips, meeting him halfway with upwards thrusts. A few more pumps and he was shooting another load of cum inside Draco’s already cum soaked channel.   
Draco was panting hard, the jumping and his own still pending orgasm stealing his breath.   
“May I cum now, daddy?”  
“You’ve asked so nicely but still no baby. Since we agreed on it I would love to give your cute cock a first experience in sounding, what do you think?”  
“Yes Daddy please.”  
Harry summoned a sterile set of rods including a pot of special lube. He pulled a small one out and creamed it up, smearing the rest from his fingers on the tip of Draco’s cock.  
His soft cock still placed in Draco’s loose hole, felt Draco clenching.   
“You gotta relax. You trust me, right?”  
“Yes, I’ll try to relax for you.”  
“That’s my good boy”  
He placed the slightly wider tip of the sound at the entrance of Draco’s pee hole, massaging the cock head with his free hand. He pushed it in for an quarter of an inch. Draco tensed up, but relaxed after a few heartbeats. Harry simply loosened his grip on the sound, letting gravity work it downwards.  
The strokes on the outside continued by his other hand, giving Draco the opportunity to fixate on the repeating, all to well-known motion. After a minute the sound had worked its way in just past the head, and there was a small bulge visible from the outside, especially when Harry pulled it back up a bit and let it drop down again.  
“Can you see that, baby? The rod fucking your cock from the inside? You look so hot on my cock, getting yours fucked from me. I am so proud of you for trusting me like that. You’re my good little boy.”  
Draco was completely flustered, his fists clenched at his sides, his eyes wide and blinking rapidly little tears sprinkling them from the sensory overload. His mouth stood open and he panted harshly.  
“Daddy, daddy, I , it feels so … so… Daddyyy… oh my god.”, he couldn’t form any coherent sentence but he seemed to have understood Harry’s word’s since tried leaning over to watch the rod move inside.  
“Ohh my god Daddy, I can’t…. it’s so deep already.”  
“Yes baby you’re doing great, but we’re just getting started, and with that he began moving the rod in and out in a slow fucking motion. With every inside thrust he went a little deeper. The tears from Draco’s eyes had started rolling down his cheeks. Harry leaned up to lick them away.  
“Aaargh, no don’t move. Please daddy. I’m scared.”  
“I’ve got you, don’t worry. Trust me and trust your body, just let it happen, like you did before. Everything’s gonna be alright.”  
Draco looked unsure at Harry, but remembering the dildo fuck, he made a conscious decision to lean back and let Harry work his body.  
Harry had the sound now fully inside, letting it disappear. There was a short moment of panic in Draco’s expression, but Harry made him forget about it by fucking up inside his half-forgotten arse. With his hand he pumped the rod outside Draco’s cock and let it glide in, he continued the motion until Draco started a very high-pitched moaning. It nearly sounded like it was painful, he had a rhythmical screaming going, when Harry decided to turn on the vibrations on the cock ring.   
That made Draco’s body give in completely, he lolled to the side, back to a monotone moaning. Harry fixated the tip of the rod just outside the cock head and climbed on top of Draco, fucking into him hard. He opened the cock ring and nearly instantly he felt Draco’s sphincter squeeze his cock while his body had gone in orgasmic shocks. A few droplet of white thick cum, made their way along the rod to the outside.  
He fucked the rod in and out, pulling more and more semen with it outside. He continued his hard thrusts directly on Draco’s prostate. Draco himself seemed completely out, except for the one or other shudder trembling through his body.   
Harry felt his third orgasm of the evening approach and hammered Draco hard through it, his previously wide channel now stretched and sticky with his cum.  
When he came down from his orgasmic high, he summoned a plug and replaced his cock with it. He pulled the rod out and laid it to the side to sterilize it later, only then did he realize that Draco had let go so deeply that urethra stimulation had made him leak urine over himself, Harry and the sofa.   
Harry vanished everything and threw several cleaning and drying spells on them, except for Draco’s spent but very sensitive cock, he leaned down, licking it clean and drying it with a summoned soft towel.


	4. Fucking machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has a plan in his mind, a devious plan.

It was early in the next morning, when Draco Malfoy found himself in bed, having no recollection of how he had gotten there. Next to him lay a fast asleep Harry Potter. Although it wasn’t the first time he woke up next to him, it was the first time for him to be awake earlier. Through the window he could see the sunrise lighting the sky pink. Birds were chirping and it all looked so very peaceful.   
The sun rose to be fully recognizable and Draco lay there, under the cozy warm sheets, thinking about this and that, when Harry started to snuggle closer to him.  
“You already awake?”, he asked in a still raspy voice, breathing against his chest.  
“Barely, but the sun looked so beautiful, I couldn’t resist watching it rise”, at that Harry looked up, taking in the bright pink, slightly orange sky through the window close to their bed.  
“It does look rather fascinating. What’re your plans for the day?”  
“I don’t know, I have nowhere to be, and I think there are some wicked things on our list that might need addressing.”  
“Do you have something special in mind or shall I choose?”  
“You choose, you’re choices never disappointed by now”  
A wide, predatory grin spread on Harry’s face, unable for Draco to see.   
“Alright then, breakfast first?”, he asked.  
“I’m lucky you’re such a responsible daddy, otherwise we would be starving.”  
After a few moments they slowly managed to get out of bed and to the bathroom, readying themselves, then walking over to the kitchen enjoying a lazy breakfast.  
“I admit I have something rather kinky in mind, and it’s a two-part plan. But since we have the whole day ahead from us I think it could work out rather nicely.”  
“And would you care to enlighten me to your plans?”  
“Nah, that would spoil the fun, come on”, he pulled Draco up with him and started kissing him. First light and soft then deeper and more urgent, flicking his tongue against Draco’s.  
He lifted him up bridal style and carried him back to the bedroom, placing him softly on the foot of the bed, and climbed on top of him, still devouring him with kisses.  
After cleaning themselves they each only put on a pair of boxers, so it was an easy thing to get Draco naked again. Harry’s hand completely forewent Draco’s already straining erection and got directly on Draco’s beautiful, tight entrance, massaging it with only spit soaked fingers.  
He Accio’ed the lube and coated two fingers with it, working one of them in, the first moan already slipped from Draco’s mouth. The second glided in easily enough and Harry left it at that, since he wanted Draco to feel the stretching today.   
“What would you say if we tried something with the rope today? I know you weren’t completely sure about how much you could handle yesterday, but I would be with you the whole time. I’d say we only tie your feet and handcuffs for your wrists, what do you say?”  
“I trust you, and I do have my safeword. I say let’s give it a go.”  
“Alright, then close your eyes and don’t move”, and Draco complied beautifully.  
Harry got up and rummaged through his toy chest picking a few items and carrying everything to the bed, placing it on the bed bench on the foot end.  
“Leave your eyes closed, I’m gonna take your foot now, tell me when you need a break.”  
Draco nodded, a determined expression on his face, and Harry took his left foot, wrapping some of the silk rope around the ankle, he pulled the rope, permanently fixed on the bed out from under it and hooked it with the silk. He repeated the process on the other side and moved the feet to check for sufficient blood flow.   
“How does it feel?”  
“Alright”, the wavering tone in Draco’s voice made Harry uncertain about the handcuffs, and he decided to skip to the fun part for now.  
He climbed on top of him his face directly above Draco’s.  
“Open your eyes”, he breathed.  
Draco complied and it took a second for his eyes to focus, but then he smiled softly. He leaned up to kiss Harry. And Harry reciprocated it, while continuing his ministrations on Draco’s hole, now better accessible due to the far stretch of his legs.  
Harry leaned down to take another rope, lifted Draco’s hips and put it under his back, pulling the ends on either side of Draco’s waist over his hips and tied them down on the foot of the bed, leaving him no room to wriggle upwards.  
He picked up an inconspicuous-looking beige dildo. It was slightly above average in size but otherwise there was nothing special about it on first sight. When examining it closely one could discover a thread on the bottom of it, with which it could be hooked to a fucking machine. When he had pushed it fully inside, he connected it with the machine.   
The last thing Harry added was a condom, he pulled it over Draco’s cock to catch the cum that would emerge. And Draco had kept still to that point, but he tried sitting up now. A condom was not on the list of things he would have expected, he looked at Harry questioningly.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll tell you when you need to know. Are you comfortable enough? Need another pillow?”, Harry asked already conjuring a glass of water and placing it on the nightstand.  
“No I’m fine. Actually I would love to get things going sooner rather than later. It’s weird with the dildo not moving.”  
“Your wish is my command. Although I do think you might regret those words later. Remember we can always stop if it gets too much. You remember your safeword?”  
“Yes, daddy”, he answered half mockingly.  
Harry sat down on the bed next to Draco, studying his face. With a wordless, wandless charm he summoned the remote for the machine and set it to a very slow movement.  
Draco’s eyes met Harry’s, he looked very unsure on what to think about the feeling. Harry leaned over and adjusted the angle of the machine, hoping for it to stimulate Draco’s special spot dead on, after a few ministrations, Draco’s eyes went wide and a loud moan slipped from his mouth.  
“Yes there, that’s it.”  
“Good boy. Today you may come whenever your able to, I really want to milk you dry this time.”  
“Thank you daddy, can you please turn it up a notch?”  
“Of course my love, who could resist such a polite little boy.”, and he turned the speed up, but still staying low on the depth.  
Draco began moaning steadily, his eyes closed and hand reaching blindly for Harry. Harry slided closer to him, providing Draco with a reassuring bodily contact.  
“I’ve got you babe, you’re safe.”  
“I think I’m gonna come. May I, daddy?”  
“Yes baby you may come.”, Harry answered promptly, cradling Draco’s balls with his free hand, pulling them upward to put some strain on his hole. A second later he could feel the deep pulsating of the arriving orgasm.   
Draco moaned came hard, filling the tip of the condom with his cum. Harry massaged a few more drops from the head, then moved upwards, petting Draco’s belly and chest. When Draco emerged from his orgasmic-high, he looked at Harry, seeking for affirmation.  
“You’ve done beautifully, darling. Ready for some more?”, Harry asked, thinking about how Draco’s praise kink had developed.  
“Yes please, daddy.”, and Harry answered by turning the depth up a few notches.  
Draco was quickly back to chase his next orgasm, the machine still providing the perfect angle. His cock was back to full hardness and Harry changed the condoms, closing the filled one and placing it on the nightstand. The moans from Draco’s mouth already had a panting quality to them, which made Harry anticipate what was about to come. He pinched Draco’s nipples then rubbed them soothingly and by the time he had repeated it for the third time Draco was already squirting cum in the condom.   
“Harry, it’s too much, you gotta turn it down.”  
“Already baby? We’re just getting started. You can do it, focus on me. It only takes a minute to get past the point of the oversensitation. Here squeeze my hand.”  
Harry gave one hand to Draco, which he promptly squeezed, locking their eyes, the panic only slowly dying down. The other hand felt for the remote and he turned up the speed to a rather fast thrusting.  
The moment was gone and Draco was back to moaning.  
They repeated the process another five times, Harry always switching out the condoms on Draco’s cock, before Draco tried to intervene again.  
“Harry I can’t anymore, I just can’t.”  
“I got you babe, you can do one more. Come on, lean on me, I’ve got you.”  
Harry climbed up over Draco’s head, lifting his upper body and leaning him on his chest between his spread legs. He kissed him on his ear, his neck, his check, his temple in a random pattern. He took Draco’s hands in his, letting him squeeze his thumb.  
The movement had pushed Draco further on the fake cock but eased the pressure from the restraints. With a wordless spell Harry turned the depth fully up, making the dildo disappear and emerge completely from Draco’s abused hole.   
At that Draco jumped, trying to get away, but the restraints held him in place.  
“Harry, no please, I can’t anymore, it hurts, please don’t make me.”, he turned his upper body on Harry’s chest. Harry held him tight and continued his kissing.  
“You can do it, I know you can. You’re my good little darling boy”  
Draco’s whining made place for the moans, making their way up his throat. He canted his hips, fucking into thin air, between the need to escape and the need for more. Harry had pity on him and freed one of his hands to give the cock something to fuck into. It didn’t take long for the few shots of cum to emerge from the tip of Draco’s cock. He milked them out then switched the condom.  
“No not another one please, I can’t anymore, really Harry. There’s nothing more left.”  
“We’ll see about that.”  
“Harry it hurts, I don’t think I can do it anymore, please, make it stop.”  
“Remember what I said? Just a minute, you can push through, deep breaths and lean on me, baby. Daddy’s got you”  
Draco turned back and pushed his palms hard against Harry’s lifted knees, needing the steadiness to cope. He screamed with every third thrust. Then pushed out hard open mouthed breaths. He did at least twenty sets of those before it slowly went back to moans and whines.  
“Daddy, I can do it, I’m gonna cum for you. I’m gonna cum. Daddy hold me. Please Daddy you gotta catch me.”  
“I got you baby, I got you. I am so proud. Daddy is so proud of you”  
And when Draco’s orgasm started hitting he threw his body back, against Harry, and against the restraints with inhumane force. He shouted so loud it over toned the noise of the fucking machine. As promised Harry caught him locking his body to his chest and trying to hold his waist down, as not to cause rope burn, from the rope around his waist.  
When the throws ebbed away, Draco turned and sobbed against Harry’s chest. Harry licked the tears away and held him tight.   
The fucking machine continued to mercilessly abuse Draco’s hole. There was one more notch to upgrade the speed, and after changing the condom and adding extra silicon based lube, he turned it.  
Draco sobbed into his chest and didn’t really notice, until Harry hit the dildo with an Engorgio. That made Draco return to his senses, looking unbelievable at Harry.  
“No. You can’t mean that. Harry please, I’m begging you. Please, please, please daddy. Not again.”  
“Shhh baby, shhh. Do you need to use your safeword? You can use it anytime, I will neither be mad nor disappointed you know that.”  
“No I don’t need it.”  
“Alright baby. And also remember I got you, I keep you safe.”  
“Yes, daddy”, the tears on his cheeks drying up. “But I don’t think I can do it again.”  
“I know you can. Let your body take over for you. We’ll get this one over with quick. Just scream it all out. No one can hear you but me. You’re doing so damn fine. I am incredibly proud on you.”  
Harry offered him the glass of water from the nightstand, and he drank it in huge gulps.   
“Okey I think I’m ready. Can you pull my balls again? That felt good.”  
“Yes, of course I can, thank you for telling me.”  
Harry reached down to pull them and a few thrusts later Draco’s cock hardened, not fully but it just couldn’t anymore. Draco screamed. Loud. But unsteady, he cried out with every thrust but took them perfectly, not moving his hips. He leaned into Harry, with his eyes closed and just screamed it all out.   
It didn’t take long for his cock to shoot, it was mostly empty shots but there was still some cum in the condom when he was done. Harry hit the dildo with another engorgio and didn’t pause his ministrations. Draco’s scream was now a steady tone, only pausing to breath.   
But being vocal made the intensity get manageable somehow. He just let go and put his trust in Harry. It felt like Harry pulled a dozen more orgasms from his body, but in quick succession. He didn’t knew how many it were, since the replacing of the condoms had stopped. It was like a ongoing jump between overly intense pleasure and the best sort of pain.  
And then there was silence. His hole and arse was numb and so was his cock. It felt cold at first and then warm. Harry tossed and turned him until he was snuggled up against his chest in a cocoon of warmth. The only sound coming from Harry’s even breathing.  
“I feel empty. Everything is numb Harry.”  
“Do you feel that?”, Harry asked and leaned down to kiss him sweetly.  
“Yes.”  
“See, then not everything is numb. Can you drink some more? You need to replenish your liquids.”  
Draco nodded and emptied three glasses of water before snuggling back in Harry’s embrace. And he fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a personal favorite of mine, so I really hope you like it as much as I do.   
> I am still fairly new to this but I am beginning to understand what all the authors meant when they said, they originally wanted to go another way but Harry or Draco didn't let them.   
> Going along with Harry's ideas made this here happen. Maybe I should listen to him more often.  
> Sending love to you all and enjoy your weekend. X


	5. Forced orgasm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first thing he was aware of was pumping feeling in his arse. At first he thought it was Harry, but realized the rhythm was way to even to be human. The second thought was the fucking machine, but the stretch was to little.

The first thing he was aware of was pumping feeling in his arse. At first he thought it was Harry, but realized the rhythm was way to even to be human. The second thought was the fucking machine, but the stretch was to little. There was a large, flat vibrating surface just under his balls, pushing against his perineum.  
It felt like Harry was laying behind him, so he turned around, reaching for him.  
“’m here baby. Don’t worry”  
And Draco relaxed in an instant. As long as Harry was there, everything was gonna be alright.  
“Wha’?”, he asked, his voice not fully complying the questions in his head.  
“It’s a prostate massager. It will stop soon. Try to relax.”  
And that he did.   
Harry must’ve placed it in before they had fallen asleep. He hadn’t realized, probably because of the too little stretch, after the width of the dildo, buggering his hole into complete numbness. Harry had been right. It stopped and he drifted back to sleep.  
The next time Draco stirred, Harry was already awake and fully expecting it. He soothed him by smoothing up and down his chest.  
“Shhhh. It’s over in a second.”  
“I…”, Draco tried, but his voice broke off. It did indeed stop a few seconds later, but Draco was awake now.  
He sat up, next to Harry who was concentrated on reading his book. Draco leaned against him and came in and out of wakefulness according to the device vibrating and pulsing inside him.  
It took another half an hour and five sets for him to feel his very sensitive prostate coming back to life.  
“Should it really pump?”, he asked trying to feel it out.  
“Actually it’s circling. It’s a prostate massager set in random. So you get the feeling back. We wouldn’t want you to be numb for round two.”  
“There’s still a round two?”  
“Only if you want to.”  
“Yes, I do, I just don’t think I can produce anymore cum.”, with that realization his view wandered to the nightstand, were 15 filled and knotted condoms lay. “ Is all that from me?”, he asked unbelievingly.  
“Indeed they are, and we are gonna make the twenty full.”  
“No way.”  
“You’ll see.”  
“I trust you. I gotta use the loo, do you need anything from the kitchen.”  
Harry looked up at that, thinking.   
“Maybe an apple, and some light food for you too, thanks love.”  
Draco got up, making his way across the room when Harry called, “And when you have to orgasm make sure to catch it in the condom. There are new ones under the sink.”  
“Potter I’m going to take a leak, not wank. Besides as I said there is not a drop of cum left inside my balls.”  
Harry sniggered and got back to his book. Draco had just rounded the corner when the vibrations and pumping feeling returned, over the course of 10 feet it intensified from a soft humming to a feeling resembling a small claw squeezing his prostate tight.   
“Ahhhh…huh… stop…huuuh… I’m gonna … ahhh.”, he had to hold himself up with the help of the wall. The feeling completely overwhelming him. He tried to scramble to the bathroom to get a condom, then realized there was one on his cock already. Taking his loose fist to help he was already cumming before realizing he managed even a single stroke.  
The things Harry did to his body were beyond his comprehension. Urges to orgasm just taking his body by force, like a reflex. He often felt like a puppet in the process only trying to catch up to the rollercoaster of feelings. As surprising as the device started it had stopped. He shook his head and made his way to the bathroom, pulling the condom away while entering there.   
He decided to best take his leak quick before the next wave hit him. When the pressure from his bladder was relieved he felt another urge making itself known. Feeling for the massager he got him out in a swift motion and made his way to the loo.  
Even pooping felt strange on his now so sensitive channel, but was freeing nonetheless. Feeling the need to clean up with some water he went under the shower to clean himself properly.   
Since he had no permission to remove the massager he hurried to put it back in, just in time for another session to start. It had slid in easily but seemed to expand on the inside. Having an already tingling feeling he decided to take a condom with himself to the kitchen. He left the door ajar and went looking for some fruit.  
The session was done and he could move freely so he decided for another glass of water from the tap. Next thing he knew the device went from zero to hundred in a matter of seconds, back with the squeezing on his prostate.  
For the orgasm to brink he felt the urge for some extra stretching so he squeezed two fingers in along side it. Turning his arm that far changed the angle to just the perfect and he rutted his hand and the massager against the counter.   
This time he didn’t need any stimulation on his cock to fill the second condom. As he caught his breath he hurried back in the direction of the bedroom, fruits in hand, when he remembered the first condom from the bathroom. He walked back to get it, when yet another wave hit him.   
The main administration being on the perineum and ball area for that set. A small set of little electro shocks made him go to his knees on the threshold of the bathroom door. Aching for more contact he gave his balls a hard squeeze. Another set of shocks made him sob on the floor rubbing his cock on the doorframe. He gave his balls 5 small but hard blows in quick succession, when his orgasm finally kicked in he remembered, he hadn’t replaced the condom. He crawled to the drawer next to the door to pull yet another fresh package, his other hand squeezing his balls to the point it hurt, to hold of the cum shots. A last set of shocks came and he managed to roll the condom halfway over the tip in the last second.   
His hips thrusting spastically into the air, trying to escape the shocks. When it was over he lay there panting, tears rolling down his temples.   
It took a while to manage reaching the vertical this time, but he made it. Having three filled condoms in hand he reached the bedroom, still out of breath. He placed them along with the fruit on the nightstand.  
Without a glance Harry said” You shouldn’t call me Potter, you know?”, a smug smile spreading over his face. Draco, still out of breath, just gaped at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are on our way to the main event so please bear with me. X


End file.
